


Tale as Old as Time

by Saber007



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saber007/pseuds/Saber007
Summary: Imprisoned from birth. How did I come to have this life? I was...someone else before all this, but now I'm the daughter of beauty and the beast. SI/OC.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I shouldn't be posting another story when I still have the others to finish but I couldn't help it. This story has been floating around in my head for awhile and I need something to vent out my frustration with the status of Rumbelle. Their ship has slowly been sinking since season 5. It kills me that they used to be the greatest couple alongside Outlaw Queen until Captain Swan took over. I cringe every time I see Hook and Emma on screen together. So if any of you are expecting Captain Swan sorry to disappoint you but that pairing will not be canon if I ever reach that far with the story. This story is meant to be family focused so romance won't be the forefront. I hope everyone enjoys this little brain project and feel free to drop a review.

"Marie, there's someone here to see you."

I looked up at the nurse standing in the doorway of my room. The orderly shoved a frail woman inside. She was dressed in a raggedy hospital gown like me.

"Remember girls, any bad behavior and these visits will come to an end. The Mayor is generous but she's getting tired of the escape attempts." The nurse informed us with a sick smile that promised pain if displeased.

"I understand." I mumbled with downturned eyes. The nurse hummed in satisfaction and closed the door.

"Marie?" The woman took small steps in my direction, like she didn't believe I was real. I could understand the feeling. A lot of days it felt like everything was a recurring dream.

I got off my bed and hugged her, resting my cheek on her stomach. "Mummy."

Her hands threaded though my hair, untangling the knots.

"Mummy is here Marie, don't cry. Someday I'll take you far from here."

I took comfort in her words even though I doubted them. For as long as I could remember, this barren grey room was I knew. The grey room and this woman. Lacey had been introduced to me as my mother and I believed it. She had the same blue eyes as me and our faces were shaped similarly. Though I had sandy blonde hair in place of her auburn and unlike her my face never seemed to burst with life, only resigned misery. Or, she projected as much enthusiasm as she could in this sad place that we were trapped in.

"Would you like to hear a story, sweet girl?" Mummy offered while leading back to the bed. I laid my head on in her lap.

"Tell me about the sun. Is it really big and warm?"

My memories were so foggy. It was like I couldn't remember anything without getting a headache. The medicines weren't helping either. I know that I'm Marie French and I'm seven. I've lived in the psychiatric ward my whole life because Mummy was sick when she had me and she passed that sickness on to me. I don't have a Daddy, only a Mummy. No one comes to see me but her and the nurses…something isn't right about any of this.

"The sun is a bright yellow and warm like a hug. It paints the sky all kinds of colors when it rises in the morning. Sunrises are beautiful." Mummy dipped into her storyteller voice and told me tales of a painted sky that signaled the start of a new day in town. The townspeople would burst out of their homes and go about their business as they did every day. The tale lulled me into a drowsy state.

"Someday I'll show you the real sky. These walls won't always be your life."

"Mummy you can't. They'll hurt you and I won't be able to see you." Her grip on my arm tightened at the reminder. A teardrop hit my cheek. I glanced up. Mummy looked so heartbroken.

The door to my room opened and the same nurse entered. "Visit time is up girls."

"No. It's too soon." Mummy objected. The nurse frowned and the big orderly stomped forward.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around Mummy's neck. I was afraid for her. The orderly was going to put more bruises on her and if she became too difficult they'd stick one of those needles in her.

"You have to go Mummy. I'll be okay." I whispered into her ear. "Please go. I don't want them to hurt you."

"Oh, Marie." She sobbed, hugging me as tight as she could.

"That's enough Lacey. It's time to return to your cell." The nurse hissed. Mummy shook her head, begging them not to separate us. "Remove her." The nurse ordered.

The orderly tore Mummy off me and dragged her out the room. Her teary face and pleas made my chest hurt.

"Now it's time for your medicine Marie." The nurse wheeled a cart into the room. I cringed at the sight of the sharp needle.

"Why do I need that?" I forced myself not to draw back from the nurse's frigid hands on my arm. She liked inflicting pain for any kind of disobedience.

"I've explained this many times. You were born with an affliction. This medicine takes care of that."

"What affliction?"

"Be quiet and let me work." The nurse punctuated her words with a flick to my arm. I lowered my head in submission. "That's a good girl."

The needle was jabbed into my arm. My eyes dropped closed and I felt very heavy.

Something was very wrong with my life.

oOo

"Rise and shine little imp." A man with haunted blue eyes and dark brown hair shook me awake.

"Who are you?"

He was dressed like the other workers but I'd never seen him before. Was he here to punish me? I didn't do anything wrong.

"A friend. Now come on, we need to get your mother." The man gently tugged me off the bed and out of my room. I was scared to leave it but I wouldn't say no to seeing my mother.

The hallways were strangely empty. I stumbled after the taller man. My small room didn't give me a chance to really walk. The short distance we were going was tiring me out. He saw that I was struggling and swooped me up into his arms. With how small I was he didn't have that much trouble carrying me. We stopped in front of a door without a nameplate. The man unlocked it and pushed the door open.

"W-Who?" Mummy jumped back on her bed.

"There's no time. Come with me." The man held his hand out. Mummy took his hand and let him help her up after seeing me in his arms.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"My name is Jefferson and I need your help to do something that I can't." Jefferson's name caused a throb in my head. "There's a man. His name is Mr. Gold. Find him. All you have to do is tell him where you and your child have been and that Regina locked you two up."

"Wait a minute. What?" She shook her head in confusion. Jefferson shushed her.

"It's very important. Mr. Gold's gonna protect both of you but you have to tell him Regina locked you up. He's gonna know what to do. You understand?"

"Yes." Mummy nodded. "I-I have to find Mr. Gold."

Jefferson was pleased and led her out the room. In the front a man was mopping the same spot and the nurse that tormented Mummy and I, was sleeping at the desk. A part of me hoped she never woke up.

"Put these on." Jefferson handed Mummy a coat and shoes. "There's nothing small enough for your girl, you'll have to carry her."

I was given to Mummy. She sent a grateful smile to Jefferson.

"Thank you."

"Remember what I told you." Jefferson held the exit open. Mummy took a deep breath and walked through. The door shut behind us.

People were rushing around in the overly white place, screaming about a dying boy. Mummy ignored them and bolted for a pair of clear double doors. They opened by themselves. Once outside my eyes were overwhelmed by light.

"No Marie. Don't cover your eyes." Mummy chided, removing my hands from my eyes.

"But it burns!" I whined.

"Open your eyes Marie, it's the sun."

I obeyed her and needed to rapidly blink for my eyes to adjust to the light. A gasp escaped my lips as I noticed the pretty ball of yellow above us.

"That's the sun. I promised I'd show it to you."

"It's as pretty as you said." I looked around, taking in all the sights of the colorful buildings and people in strange clothes. Everything was so different from the ward.

"We can't stare at it all day. I have to find Mr. Gold like Jefferson said." Mummy said sadly, beginning to walk. She wondered around until a nice man with a creature that was explained to be a dog, explained to her how to get to "Mr. Gold's Pawnshop" after she asked for directions.

"Mummy I can walk." I could tell she was getting tired form carrying.

"It's fine. You can't walk without shoes."

She was out of breath by the time we arrived at the pawnshop. I heard a strange sound when she entered the shop.

"Um, excuse me?" Mummy shyly announced as she spotted a man with his back turned. She set me down and kept me behind her. "Are you Mr. Gold?"

"Yes I am but I'm afraid the shop's closed." He turned around, freezing when he saw Mummy. The man was dressed nicer than anyone I'd ever seen. He was older and brown hair that faded to white at the ends.

Mummy moved closer. I held on to the back of her dress, peeking out to watch the man. "I was, uh…I was told t-to find you and tell you that Regina locked us up." Mummy delivered the message. Mr. Gold inched closer to us without speaking. "D-Does that mean anything to you?"

Mr. Gold. raised his hand. Mummy flinched but didn't stop him from grabbing her arm. The hit didn't come. Instead Mr. Gold squeezed her shoulder.

"You're real. You're alive…she did this to you?"

"I was told you'd protect us." She wasn't sure how to handle Mr. Gold's actions. This was the second stranger that hadn't been mean or violent.

"Oh, yes." Mr. Gold pulled Mummy into a hug. "Yes I'll protect you."

"Um, I'm sorry." She stared at him after he let go. "D-Do I know you?"

"No. But you will." Mr. Gold's brown eyes were as sad as Mummy's were whenever they took her away. "Who is this?" He finally noticed me.

I ducked back behind Mummy's dress.

"My daughter, Marie. Y-You'll protect her too, won't you?" She asked again.

"D-Daughter?" Mr. Gold's voice cracked. His eyes looked me over. "Please don't hide, you have nothing to fear from me."

At his soft voice and Mummy's urging, I stood in front of Mr. Gold. He carefully kneeled in front of me. His hand reached for my chin, tilting my face up to look him in the eye.

"She's as beautiful as her mother. I'll protect both of you." His thumb stroked my cheek. The action made my lip tremble because of how nice it felt. Mummy was the only one who didn't hurt me when she touched me.

"But there's something I have to do and it can't wait." Mr. Gold stood up and went back to the counter. "Would you mind coming with me?"

"I trust you." Mummy replied. Mr. Gold stared at her with that sad look again.

"It won't take long. Then we can get you ladies settled."

Mr. Gold brought us to a strange object that he insisted would take us to where he needed to go. I was frightened of the thing and wouldn't sit anywhere but Mummy's lap when he helped us inside. The ride was smooth and I only cried when the thing let out a loud noise. Mr. Gold apologized many times for scaring me but assured me it was over as he got out. I was so happy to be out of the monster that I ran away from it.

"Marie stop running! You don't have shoes and you'll get lost in the forest!" Mummy chased after me. I started giggling from the feeling of running.

"I want to walk on my own! This is grass, isn't it? I want to feel the grass." I pleaded when she caught up to me.

So many of her stories were turning out to be true. The forest was green and had a bunch of tall brown trees. It even had a funny smell. All this was so new to me.

"You have to be careful Marie and no more running." Mummy allowed me to walk but she grabbed my hand after I almost tripped on a piece of tree sticking out from the ground.

"Follow me." Mr. Gold walked ahead of us.

We walked for a long time and I became tired but refused to be carried again. The grass and dirt felt odd on my feet. It was scratchy compared to the hard floor of my room. I started up a game of questions with Mummy to pass the time. She answered my questions about the forest while Mr. Gold silently watched us with a small smile. Our game continued until Mummy suddenly stopped, forcing me to stop walking. I felt something warm and fuzzy pass through me.

"Wait." Mummy shouted.

"No, no, we're very close." Mr. Gold proceeding walking.

"Rumplestiltskin, wait." He froze.

A flood of memories entered my mind at once. I almost fell forward but Mummy caught me. She checked me over before rushing to Mr. Gold.

"I-I remember. I-I love you." She smiled and let go of my hand to hug Mr. Gold.

"Yes, yes. And I love you too." Mr. Gold smiled, hugging her back.

My eyes watered and my lip trembled. I remembered that this was the man that Mummy had told me so many stories of. He was the beast that she fell in love with.

"Mummy?"

"Rosemary." She let go of Mr. Gold and bent to my height. "My sweet girl." Her hands brushed my hair out of my face.

"Is he my Daddy?" I asked, looking hopefully at Mr. Gold's stunned expression.

"Yes. Rumplestiltskin is your father."

"Belle." He looked at Mummy with an expression of love.

"Daddy." I stood in front of him. My lips tugged up into a shy smile. I had to tell him what Mummy said I should say when I finally met him. "I love you."

Daddy cried as I hugged him around the waist. He wasn't cold or scaly like I expected from Mummy's stories but I loved him no less. I had been waiting to meet him my whole life.

"I told her stories of you every night so she'd know of her father."

"Oh Belle, I want to hear everything but there'll be time for that. There'll be time for everything. But first, there's something I must do." Daddy reluctantly let go of me. Mummy scooped me up and followed him.

"What is this?" She questioned, looking inside a well. I couldn't see anything special about it.

"This is a very special place, Belle. The waters that run below are said to have the power to return that which one has lost." Daddy withdrew a bottle from his pocket. The liquid glowed a pretty shade of purple. He dropped it into the well.

I squealed when the wind picked up.

"Don't be afraid." Daddy grabbed ahold of Mummy when the wind got stronger. Purple smoke emerged from the well.

"I-I don't understand." She muttered, stepping down from the well as the smoke moved outward.

"We're in a land without magic and I'm bringing it. Magic…is coming."

"Why?" Mummy held me close. I wasn't afraid of the smoke, it made my insides tingle.

"Why? Because magic is power."

Something dark inside of me agreed with that statement.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"My darling Belle." Daddy ran his fingers over Mummy's cheek. "You have to tell me what happened to you. Why didn't you come back if you were with child? I wouldn't have turned you away."

"I wanted to but I was abducted."

Daddy's face turned ugly into a sneer. "Regina."

I pressed my face into Mummy's side. The Evil Queen was horrible to us. Especially me since I was the daughter of the Dark One. She liked to visit our cell and taunt me, calling me the imp's child or devil's spawn. Each of her visits made me so angry but I couldn't do anything to her.

"She locked me away and then I gave birth to Rosemary. We were locked in a tower until the curse hit. We've been in the asylum ever since." Mummy's hand trembled on top of my head.

"For twenty-eight years?" Daddy's expression continued to get angrier. "All these years you've been here, alive with my daughter?"

Mummy drew back from him. "I-Is that why you did this? Why you wanted magic, for revenge?"

"No, no, but it might come in handy."

"No. No!" She opposed, wildly shaking her head.

"I cannot let this stand, Belle. I _will not_ let this stand!" He yelled. I jumped in fright. He realized that he had scared me and reached for me. "Rosemary I'm sorry."

"Please don't fight." I hid my face in Mummy's dress. Bad things always followed when people started shouting. The orderlies would attack Mummy when she screamed and refused to do what they wanted. The Evil Queen would fire magic at me when I screamed at her for insulting me. In both my memories any form of loud talking didn't end well. I didn't want something bad to happen from my parents arguing.

"Sh, sh, Marie. We aren't fighting." Mummy rubbed soothing circles on my back. She sent Daddy a pleading look. "Promise me. Promise me you won't give in to your hate. Promise me you won't kill her."

I frowned. I didn't like what Mummy was asking. I wanted the Evil Queen to hurt, hurt like she hurt us. I didn't say anything because of how Mummy didn't like that kind of talk. She always reprimanded me for wishing harm on others. I didn't understand how she could be so nice to people that didn't deserve it.

"Promise me and we can be a family." Mummy insisted when Daddy didn't answer. I could see that Daddy was going to give in from his expression. It was the same one I made whenever Mummy talked me down from retaliating against the Queen. I hated it when she did that. Unlike her, inaction didn't make me feel like the bigger person.

"Oh sweetheart." Daddy stroked her cheek again. "I promise."

"I knew you were a good man."

He leaned in, kissing Mummy. I looked around, expecting to see something magical happen or feel a wave of magic. Nothing happened and I didn't feel a wave like earlier. Were Mummy's stories wrong?

"I thought you both were true love?" I stated. They pulled apart.

"W-What?" Mummy's face scrunched up in confusion.

"True love." I repeated. "Where's the whoosh?"

Daddy gazed at me adoringly. "Magic doesn't happen with every kiss, dear one. There'd be bursts of magic constantly happening then."

"Oh." I stared at my feet.

"I might have told her one too many of your tales about True Love's Kiss."

"Perhaps that's not a bad thing. Clearly she takes after you in terms of intelligence." I grinned from the praise. "Now let's get out of the woods."

With a wave of his wrist, purple smoke enveloped us. I opened my eyes and we were in front of Daddy's traveling creature. The magic made me dizzy. Luckily, a strong arm prevented me from falling.

"Do we have to get get back in that? It growls." I looked up into Daddy's brown eyes. He laid his hand on top of my head.

"It's called a car and it won't hurt you."

I blinked as a series of memories flooded into my mind. Cars were normal means of transportation for many people. They were safe unless you crashed it into something…where did this memory come from? It's not part of my cursed memories or from the Enchanted Forest set.

"You can sit with me again if you want." Mummy held her hand out for me to take. I slide into the front of the car. She pulled the seatbelt over us with only a little difficulty.

This was so confusing. I'm Rosemary of the Enchanted Forest and Marie of Storybrooke. So why does it feel like I'm forgetting something? And why did that memory pop into my head?

"How do you control this _car_ , Rumple?" Mummy curiously fiddled with the buttons of the radio. She gasped as music came on. "What is that?! Is there a man trapped in here?"

Daddy chuckled. "No Belle, that's called a radio and plays music. There's no man trapped in here."

Mummy was skeptical and fired off question after question the entire car ride. Daddy explained the functions of modern technology to the both us. Each item he spoke of triggered a memory, filling in the blanks of my cursed persona's memories. The process gave me a serious headache.

"Are you okay Marie? Are you still feeling sick from the magic?" Mummy placed her hand over my forehead.

"My head hurts from the curse." I admitted.

"Don't fight it. Let the memories merge. Otherwise you'll make drive yourself to madness." Daddy informed us. He parked the car outside of the pawnshop.

"How long did it take you to sort the memories, Rumple?"

"Days. But I have lived much longer than the two of you. There was was more for me to manage. You'll both be fine in no time." He tapped my nose before getting out and coming over to Mummy's side to help her out.

"Oh no you don't." She picked me up despite my protests. "No more walking. Your feet are atrocious."

I shut my mouth when I got a glance at my feet. She was right. My feet were covered in dirt and dried mud. I would need to scrub them raw to get rid of all the gunk.

"You uh, you wait here Belle." Daddy shut the door closed behind us. "I'm gonna find you and Rosemary something to wear. You two have spent enough time in those rags."

"Thank you."

Daddy smiled and went to the back of the store.

"Are all of these from the Dark Castle?" I played with some crystal figurines on a mobile hanging above a crib. I never got to have a crib as Rosemary or Marie.

"Some of it I recognize. But then again, your father was quite the hoarder. I probably saw less than half of all the things he collected."

"Like a dragon hoardes it treasure?"

Mummy giggled. "Yes, like a dragon."

"I know only of one dragon and she isn't one for material things." Daddy returned with a pile of clothes in his hand. "These are all I could find that would fit. I'll take you shopping for more suitable clothing later." Mummy took the clothes. "You can change in the back. There are wipes back there on the table for Rosemary's feet."

"I'll probably need all your cleaning supplies for her feet."

"They're not that dirty." I mumbled. My parents laughed. I smiled in spite of the teasing.

Their good moods made me feel happy.

oOo

"You lied to me." Mummy softly said with disappointed, teary eyes.

I stood next to the counter, glancing between my parents. We were just having a nice chat, catching up after all the years apart. I did most of the talking, rattling off random things about myself to Daddy since he wanted to know everything about me. Then those people barged into the shop and upset Daddy with all their accusations. And now Mummy was upset with Daddy because he tried to hurt the Queen.

"No, I kept my word. _I_ will not kill her." Daddy argued. Mummy shook her head and began to cry.

"You know, you toy with words like you do people. You're still a man who makes wrong choices. I thought you changed."

"What, in the hour you've known me?" He scoffed.

"I-I can't." She stormed passed Daddy.

"Belle, I-I'm sorry." He tried to stop her but she ignored him. "Belle, I'm sorry. I am!"

"Mummy please don't go!" She stopped at the sound of my shout.

"Rosemary." Mummy took a deep breath. "Stay here with your father. I-I need some time to think."

The door slammed shut with her exit. I choked back tears.

"Daddy?" My voice snapped him out of his stupor. He quickly came to my side.

"Everything's gonna be alright Rosemary." He wiped the stray tears away.

"Marie." I muttered.

"What was that? You have to speak up if you want to be heard, dear one."

"Marie." I said louder with my head up. "I want you to call me Marie like Mummy does. No one calls me Rosemary unless I'm in trouble or something's wrong."

"As you wish. Do you still want tea, Marie?"

"Yes please."

Daddy finished during the tea into cups. He left one of the three empty. I offered to the tray for him since he needed one hand to hold his cane. The tray was a little heavy in my grasp and shook but I managed to carry it into the back, placing it on the table.

"This is your first time drinking tea so you'll probably want to add sugar." Daddy dropped a few white cubes into the cup. "Try it and see if you like it."

I picked up the teacup and took a sip. I swirled the liquid around in mouth, savoring the taste. "It's okay. It's really sweet."

"I thought your mother might like this blend. Maybe it's not for you." He took a sip of his own drink.

I set my cup down and picked up the empty one. Daddy tensed as I rolled it around in my hand.

"Is this Mummy's chipped cup?" My finger trace the indent.

"Yes it is. Be careful with it, it's very special."

"I won't break Chip."

"Chip?"

"Chip." I held the teacup up. "Mummy told me he's the reason she fell in love with you."

"Belle said that?" His voice cracked.

"Yes. She said Chip made her realize that you weren't a bad person like she thought." I handed him the cup. "I don't think you're bad either."

Daddy's eyes teared up as he took the cup. He set it down by a large wheel.

"Do you still spin straws of gold?" I was excited to see some of his magic. Daddy's magic had to be amazing. He could do just about anything and gave all those people their deepest desires with his deals. At least he used his magic for better reasons than the Evil Queen. All she ever used her magic for was causing unhappy endings for others.

"I'm not sure I could in this land. Magic is unpredictable here."

"Oh."

"But I do still spin. Would you like to learn Marie?"

"Yes!" I smiled. Daddy sat down by the wheel and patted the space next to him. I eagerly took the spot, smoothing out my dress and observing him spin the wheel.

Daddy told me how he was raised by a pair of spinners and they taught him their trade. I leaned against his side as the spinning wheel calmed me. As much as I wanted to learn how to spin, his storytelling was making me drowsy. He and Mummy both have that effect on me. Eventually, my eyes drooped closed and Daddy moved my head onto his leg. His hand would occasionally brush through my hair. I heard him mutter that my hair was like his fathers. I was interested in my paternal grandfather but I chose not to ask based off how irate he sounded, talking about the man. Did he have a bad relationship with his father? Mummy said he never talked about his family much. She told me about her father though. Sir Maurice was knight. I was disappointed that my family wasn't royalty. It would have been nice to be a princess. Then I could have raised the army and took over the Evil Queen's kingdom.

"Hi." Mummy appeared in the back.

"Hey." Daddy turned, adjusting me on his lap.

"I, uh, went for a long walk."

"I thought you wouldn't want to see me."

"I didn't. But I was worried about you and Marie." She tilted her head, smiling at my sleepy face.

"Well, the threat is gone. Regina…lives."

"So, uh, you didn't get what you wanted?"

"That remains to be seen." Daddy's eyes flickered between Mummy and me. Her lips twitched and she opened her mouth to reply but something else caught her eye. She reached over for the teacup.

"You, uh, you still have it." Mummy let out a watery laugh, tapping her nail on the cup. "My chipped cup."

"Chip." I added.

"Chip." Mummy agreed. Daddy got up.

"There are many, many things in this shop but this…this is the only thing I truly cherish." She let him take Chip. "And now you must leave."

"W-What?" Both Mummy and I were thrown off by the abrupt change.

"You must leave because despite what you hope, I'm still a monster. I can't be the man you need and I don't want Marie to suffer for that…I still would like to see her if you'd allow it."

Mummy sniffled and placed her hands on Daddy's shoulders. "Don't you see? That's exactly the reason I have to stay. You can be a good man and father, I've seen it."

"Belle, I don't deserve you." He picked her hand up and placed a tender kiss on it.

"Yes you do you silly man."

They hugged. I got up and wrapped my arms around the two of them, burying my face into their sides. I inhaled their scents, enjoying how their presence made me feel so safe and warm.

"It's nice having a Mummy and Daddy."

"And you'll always have both." Daddy promised. "It's been a long day. What's say I show you ladies your new home and we can have a quiet dinner?"

"That sounds wonderful." Mummy grabbed a coat and secured it on me before putting on her own.

We went to the car and Daddy drove us to our new home. the house was large and pink. Daddy was embarrassed when Mummy pointed out the strangeness of his color choice. He told us the color was something the Queen had chosen for him. The inside was even better than the outside.

"It's so open and bright!" I ran around the living room, inspecting everything in sight.

"Rosemary be careful!" Mummy warned.

"It's alright Belle. There's nothing in here she could hurt herself with."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

I ran back near them to ask about the rooms, only to trip on a rug and tumble to the ground.

"Rosemary!" Mummy rushed to my side, turning me over and fretting like she always did when I tripped. I used to trip over my feet a lot in the tower and then again in cell.

"Unless she is as clumsy as her mother." Mummy glared at Daddy while I laughed.

I didn't feel like crying even though my nose was hurting. This would be my first home that wasn't a prison. In the Enchanted Forest, Mummy and I shared a prison cell in the tower. No one but the Queen and the Huntsman visited us. He was nice. He brought toys for me and books for Mummy. I wonder if the Huntsman is here? I want to thank him for being nice to me.

"I'll get started on dinner. You two are free to explore the house." Daddy started piling ingredients on the counter. Mummy chose to join I'm in the kitchen and inquired about the appliance. I wasn't interested in the knowledge seeing as random bits of information persisted on popping in my head any time I touched an unfamiliar object or someone said the object's name. Where were these extra memories coming from?

I climbed the stairs to investigate the many rooms upstairs. Most of them were nice. One room was bigger than the others and had lots of suits lying around. The room must have been Daddy's. I found another room that was decorated for a boy. The room confused me. Mummy told me Daddy didn't know I existed. That's why he never came for either of us. So why did he have a room ready for a child? Unless this room was for my brother. But Mummy said he was gone.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Marie?" He looked up from the food he was staring.

"Can I play with this?" I held the old ball I found up for him to see. His happy expression fell.

"Rumple what's wrong?" Mummy set down her cup of tea on the counter.

"N-Nothing. Of course you can play with it. Outside though."

"Outside?" I've always played inside. Why would I need to play outside?

"Come with me." Daddy moved aside a curtain and slid a door open. "You can play in the backyard so you don't break anything."

That makes sense I suppose.

I skipped past him into the open space, giggling as the light breeze blew my hair around. I never wanted to be locked up again. Not when there was so much I hadn't seen. I bounced the ball around and kicked. The door sliding open caught my attention. Mummy came out.

"May I join you Marie?"

"Can we play catch?"

Mummy stepped off the porch and held her hands out for the ball. I tossed the ball into the air. She caught it and threw it back. We played our game until I noticed something floating in air.

"Mummy, what's that?" I pointed at the small, colorful thing.

"It's a butterfly."

"A butterfly!" I tried to catch it but the creature flew higher than I could reach. Mummy managed to catch it and delicately cradled it in her hands. "It's so pretty. Can I keep it?"

"No. If we kept it, it'd never be able to return to its home. You don't want that, do you Marie?"

"No. Everyone should be able to return home."

"Yes, sweet child, they should." Mummy kissed the top of my head.

"Girls! Dinner is served." Daddy called from within the house.

Mummy took me inside and we joined Daddy at the dinner table. He had already set everything out for us. The smell tickled my nose in a good way.

"I've never seen this dish before, it looks delicious, Rumple. If I didn't see you cooking, I would assume you used magic." She cut my food into smaller pieces for me.

"Now, now, Belle. I rarely used magic for such things. Food created in that manner has an odd taste to it. Which is why I had cooking be one your responsibilities at the castle. Though I ended up cooking most the time anyway."

"The meals I prepared weren't that awful."

"Yes, well I suppose burnt food is an acquired taste." Daddy teased.

"Rumplestiltskin."

"What does magic taste like?" I interjected in between bites of my food. This man was the richest thing I'd ever eaten in either of my lives.

" _Taste_ is a relative term…but to answer your question, my magic reminded me of meat pies most of the time."

"Is that a desert?" I tried to imagine meat in a pie. It didn't sound tasty to me.

"It can be. I usually had it for dinner."

"Can I try it one day?"

"I'll make it for you tomorrow Marie. Now eat." Daddy pointed his fork at the rest of my food.

Conversation came to a lull as we finished eating. Mummy insisted on cleaning the dishes when we were done since Daddy prepared the meal. I was taken upstairs by Daddy to the bathroom and shown how to draw the bath and the objects to use for washing. He proposed bathing me himself but I turned him down. I could wash myself. More importantly, I didn't want him to see the scars.

I felt bad for denying Daddy after I saw how dejected he looked. I didn't like seeing that expression on his face. Too many people gave him a hard time because he was the Dark One. He didn't need that from me.

I slipped the nightgown on and went into Daddy's room. He was sitting on the bed, dressed down in his sleepwear.

"Hey, are you ready for bed? I'll tuck you in." He grabbed his cane to get up.

"Daddy can I sleep in here tonight?"

He sat back down with a smile and pulled the covers back. I climbed up and crawled next to him. Daddy affectionately stroked my head. I had imagined many times what it would be like to sleep next to Daddy. I thought I would be sleeping next to a man with glittery scales and strange black eyes and snuggly up to him would be cold because of the scales. In this land Daddy was more like me in terms of skin and looks. He was really warm too.

"Do you really look like this or are you using magic?" I poked his cheek.

"This is how I looked before I became the Dark One. I'm not sure why I look like this." Daddy smirked and his voice changed to a higher tone. "Why are you so interested in the beast, dearie?"

"Cause you're my Daddy and I don't care how you look. If you're using magic to hide your face then you don't have to."

"You are your mother's daughter." He kissed me on the forehead.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I whispered.

Daddy chuckled and played along. "You can tell me anything, dear one."

"I wish that wraith had killed the Evil Queen." Daddy was shocked. His mouth open and closed with no words coming out. "She hurt Mummy and I for years. She deserves to suffer."

I couldn't tell Mummy this. She would get upset with me for my dark thoughts. She encouraged me to forgive the people who hurt me because that's what heroes do. I couldn't do that. Maybe Daddy would understand me better. He wanted to kill the Evil Queen for what she did. He wouldn't get mad at me for my thoughts.

Daddy was prevented from responding when Mummy emerged from the bathroom in a small nightgown.

"Belle. I hope you don't mind. Marie asked if she could sleep in here."

Mummy was surprised to see me but she covered it up with a smile. I must have interrupted their plans.

"Nonsense. This is the best way to end our night. Together, as a family." She slipped under the covers and snuggled up to me. Daddy's arms wrapped around her, placing me snug in between the two.

I wanted to go to sleep like this every night.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, if Rosemary were to be casted she'd be played by Aryana Engineer. That little girl is adorable and amazing.

"Mummy?" I mumbled, shifting around on the bed.

"Sh, Marie. Don't wake your Mother." Daddy's told me quietly.

I realized that I was laying on top of him. Daddy's hand rubbed rubbed my back. I lifted my head off Daddy's chest, wiping the drool off my cheek.. Mummy was still asleep and lightly snoring. Sunlight streamed into the room.

"Nothing will wake her. Mummy sleeps like a rock." I whispered back. Daddy's chest rumbled with silent laughter.

"Let's let her sleep then. Are you hungry?" My stomach growled in response. "Well then, up you go."

I crawled off Daddy. He rolled off the bed, grabbing his cane and lead me out the bedroom. The climb down the steps was slow with Daddy's limp.

"How did you hurt your leg, Daddy?" I jumped off the last step, head tilted up curiously. Not just anything could hurt the Dark One.

"An old injury ails me. And the story isn't fit for you, dear one." He tapped my nose before swiping his hand towards the kitchen. I skipped ahead of him, taking a seat at the counter to watch Daddy cook.

"Is one of those w _hen your older_ stories?" I rested my chin in my hands.

"Yes…when you're _much_ older."

Daddy prepared a simple breakfast. My body was still adjusting to the change in diet and couldn't handle the amount of food most people were used to. He gave me a small portion to sample. The food was just as good as the last one. Daddy was a talented cook.

"What would you like to do today, Marie? I've taken off work to spend it with you and Belle."

"Really? Can we do anything?"

"Anything your heart desires." Daddy smiled indulgently.

"The sea is near, isn't it? Can I see it? I want to put my feet in the water." I declared hurriedly.

A dark look passed Daddy's face before he covered it up with his previous smile. "The beach it is then."

"Is the water really cold? Does it taste like salt? Is it blue?" I asked all the questions that entered my mind.

"S-Slow down Marie, you'll fall." He warned, gently pushing me back down in the chair.

"Well?"

"Yes, the water will be cold. No, it's freshwater. Yes, it's different shades of blue."

"I can't wait to see it! Are there mermaids in the sea?"

Daddy chuckled, picking up our plates and placing them in the sink. I followed after him, my hand clenching the side of his shirt.

"Your Mother has filled your head with many stories, Marie." Another tug from me and inquisitive eyes got an answer out of him. "There aren't any mermaids here. They mainly inhabit Neverland."

"Neverland? Is that a place in the Enchanted Forest? Can I go there?"

"No." I was startled by his snarl. "You will never step foot in that cursed place as long as I draw breath."

"W-What's so bad about it?"

"Its occupants, but you don't need to worry about that. All you need to worry about is the seashells you'll find in the sand."

My eyes lit up at the prospect. Daddy led me back upstairs to the room that was now mine. The room would be decorated for a girl later this week. Daddy explained all the treasures I could find while digging through the drawers for clothes. I sat on the bed, swinging my legs back and forth. A simple blouse and skirt were laid on the bed.

"Go and wash up. I'll be down the hall." Daddy told me.

I took the clothes and went into the bathroom. Another memory invaded my mind. Showers. I could take a shower instead of a bath. Cautiously, I pulled the handle on the faucet. The water came during out the shower head. Neat. I have memories that pop in my head whenever I need them. Maybe these memories were the ones the curse provided but the Evil Queen blocked them out of spite…how come Mummy didn't have this happen? She needed explanations for everything. What is going on in my head?

I stepped out of the shower and put my clothes on. The sink was much too high for me to see my reflection and I couldn't fix my hair. Luckily or me, I didn't have Mummy's wild curls. My hair was tamer and the waves easier to manage. Down the hall I found Daddy in a room filled with books, sitting at a desk and reading a book.

"Daddy?" He slammed the book shut. I spied the book but couldn't make out a title form the weird symbols. "What's that?"

"It's nothing." He put the book away. I pouted.

"I shared a secret with you. You can share one with me."

"Marie…come here."

I stood in front of him. Daddy's fingers ghosted over my cheek.

"Why are you making that sad face?"

"Because I've done bad things. I'm not a good man…Marie, I shouldn't have sent that wraith after Regina." He admitted.

"But she deserved it!" I protested.

"That may be true but she'll get what's coming for her."

"Why do you regret it now? You didn't care when Mummy was upset." I thought he hated her as much as I did.

"You opened my eyes, Marie." Daddy gave me a watery smile. "Revenge can taint a heart same as Dark Magic. I want you to stay pure and innocent like your Mother for as long as possible."

My dropped to the ground. "Are you disappointed in me?"

Now would come the lecture about not letting the darkness consume me, about rising above it to be the hero. I always failed to learn that lesson. Mummy told me many times how disappointed she was with my need for vengeance. She didn't understand where it came from when she stressed the importance of forgiveness. I didn't understand where it came from either. There was just something inside me the encouraged dark thoughts, something that hated hearing the lectures of heroism over and over. I want dDaddy to accept that side of me but I guess that won't happen.

"No, I'm not. I'm disappointed in myself for setting a bad example for you." He lifted my chin and looked me in the eye. "And you can still tell me anything. Nothing you say will ever make me love you less, Marie." He pulled me in for a hug.

"You promise?"

"I promise, dear one."

oOo

"Mummy, you're finally up!" I ran to give her a hug.

"I'm sorry. You could've woken me." She smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Daddy said to let you sleep." I sat down next to her on the couch. At the mention of Daddy, her smile diminished.

"W-where is your Father?" She played with the ends of her nightgown, looking around the room.

"I dunno. I was busy reading the picture book he gave me." I expected her to be excited about me reading on my own but she didn't react to the news. Instead, she got a far-off look on her face that I recognized as her thinking face. "I-Is something wrong?"

"I don't know…"

Daddy entered the room, greeting the two of us. Mummy sprung up and approached him. His smile dropped in response to her serious expression. My stomach dropped from the sudden tension.

"What are you doing?" Mummy questioned.

"I was gonna make you breakfast." Daddy moved into the kitchen to reheat the leftovers form our meal.

"No. In the basement." Mummy pressed the issue when he didn't respond. "I saw you practicing magic."

Oh no, they're going to fight again. Mummy can't stand Dark Magic.

"Want some breakfast?" Daddy deflected once more, offering her some juice.

"No, we need to talk about this."

"It was just a couple of spell. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Okay, then be honest with me. Why did you bring magic here?"

Daddy was quiet for a few seconds before giving her an answer. "I've told you. Magic is power."

"Why do you _need_ it?" Mummy grabbed his arms. "Tell me." He lowered his eyes, unable to reply. Mummy sighed. "You don't need power, Rumple. You need courage…to let me in."

My heart sank as Mummy left and Daddy stood there. I thought we were supposed to get a happy ending now that we were together. All my parents have done is fight since the curse was broken. Are families supposed to be like this?

A memory flashed in my mind. A horrible memory of a little girl cowering in the corner from a big man while a woman screamed in the background. The memory made me shiver in fear.

"Dearest, why are you crying? Your Mother and I had a little disagreement, that's all." Daddy's thumb softly swiped off a tear.

"I-I remembered something sad." I couldn't explain to him that a random memory that wasn't from the curse popped into into my head and made me cry. Daddy gave me a funny look. "I'm going to check on Mummy." I ran past Daddy before he could comment on my behavior.

When I got upstairs, Mummy was leaving her room, dressed up to go outside. As soon as she saw me she seized my hand and tugged me downstairs.

"Where are we going? We can't leave!" I objected, trying to pull her back into the house. She ignored me, scooping me up and going out the front door. "What about Daddy?!"

"Rosemary, stop it!" Mummy set me down after my struggling became too much. She held on to my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. "I will not have you around Dark Magic. It's done nothing but cause us pain…I have to think about your safety. Do you understand, Rosemary?"

"Yes." I nodded reluctantly. "But Daddy would never hurt you or me. He loves us."

"I know he does but sometimes his actions have repercussions and I can't take that chance with you. Not when he refuses to be honest with me." She held her hand out for me to take. "Come on."

I glanced back at the house, feeling torn. I just found Daddy, I didn't want to leave him. He was supposed to take me to the beach. But Mummy has been with since I was in her tummy. I couldn't leave her either…I don't know who to choose. I don't want to choose. This isn't fair!

I took Mummy's hand with a heavy heart. Maybe I could convince her to go back. She listened to me more than anyone else.

After walking for an hour we arrived in front of a diner the stranger had recommended for us to get a meal from. I wasn't hungry but Mummy hadn't eaten anything. The diner was full of people. Mummy chose an empty booth in the back and I sat across from her.

"Hi, my name's Ruby. What can I get the two of you?" A pretty woman with red streaks in her black hair, approached the table.

"Oh, um, what would you recommend?" Mummy fidgeted with the menu on the table, unsure what the listed items were. The blank spots from the curse weren't helping her at all. It was strange to see her not know things. Almost everything I've learned in my short years came from her.

"I'd start out with an Iced Tea." Ruby smiled kindly, probably used to people having no clue what to order in this world. The Enchanted Forest was nothing like Storybrooke.

"Then I'll take an Iced Tea, please." Mummy responded with her own smile. "Do you want one too, Marie?"

"No, thank you. I'm okay."

"What a polite daughter you have." I ducked my head from the woman's praise.

Mummy chuckled. "She is, most of the time."

"Can I get you anything else or do you need more time to decide?" Ruby twirled a pen around her fingers.

"Just the tea for now." Mummy turned back to me. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

I shook my head.

"Alright. I'll be back with your Iced Tea." Ruby heels clacked as she walked to the counter where an old woman was snapping at another girl.

"Um, Mummy?"

"Yes, Marie?"

"Don't you have to pay for this? You told me that if I ever ate at a tavern then I had to pay for it. We don't have any coin."

She looked shocked at my observation. Her hand landed on top of mine. "Oh, Marie. Is that why you didn't want anything?" I didn't get a chance to say anything as Mummy reassured me. "I'm your Mother, Marie, let me worry about those things. Your only concern should be how you're going to enjoy your new life."

Ruby appeared with Mummy's drink and asked again if she wanted anything else. Mummy went ahead and took Ruby's suggestion for sandwiches for the two of us. After Ruby left, I laid my chin on my arms and watched Mummy take a hesitant sip of her drink. She was pleasantly surprised and decided she liked it.

"You really don't need to worry. I can pay for our meal. Your Father gave me this odd object the other day." Mummy attempted to soothe me again due to my glum expression. She withdrew a small rectangle item from her pocket. The object clicked in my mind, it was a credit card. "Rumple told me to use for purchasing anything you or I needed." Her eyes misted over and she sipped heavily from her drink.

I could tell she had dipped into another pensive mood. Best not to disturb her then.

Mummy finished her tea and gazed at the table until a new Iced Tea was placed in front of her. Ruby gave me an Orange Juice and told Mummy it was good for me before setting down our sandwiches. I obediently ate the food, knowing it was bad manners to waste it. Mummy took a few bites of hers and then picked at it, still off in her own world. I hoped she wasn't coming up with a million reasons not to return home.

"Thank you." Mummy mentioned when Ruby replaced her drink for the third time.

"Are you okay? That's your third Iced Tea this morning and you hardly ate. Wouldn't wanna have to call you a cab." Ruby inquired.

"No, I-I've never had it iced before. It's delicious."

Ruby studied Mummy intently. "I haven't seen either of you in here before."

"Well, we, uh…we've been kept woman until recently."

"Do you mind?" Ruby gestured to the seat next to me, asking for permission from both of us. Ruby slid into the booth after I scooted over. "Let me guess. Bad breakup?"

I frowned, I didn't think it was that serious. Mummy eye's shifted guiltily from me.

"I…think I may be headed there."

"And do you have a place to stay? Any family here?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. I'm still looking but I'm on my own for now."

Ruby sent her a sympathetic smile. "I could ask Granny about a room here."

"Really?" Mummy questioned, shocked by the abrupt generosity. Kindness seemed like a strange thing to us after twenty plus years of cruelty at the Evil Queen's hands.

Ruby nodded. "I'd hate for you and your kid to end up on the streets."

"Thanks." Mummy beamed.

"You're welcome…" Ruby tilted her head, fishing for a name.

How odd, she was kind to a complete stranger.

"Belle and my daughter, Rosemary." Mummy formally introduced us. I waved at Ruby and she grinned at me.

Wow! She has sharp teeth! I wonder if she's part beast?

"What I really need though, is a life, a job." Mummy wistfully sighed.

"Well, what do you like to do?"

Mummy paused to think before answering her. "I do love books."

"The library. It's been closed forever but things are changing now. Maybe they need a librarian."

An excited gleam appeared in Mummy's eyes.

I sighed. Now she was probably going to look for this library instead of fixing this problem with Daddy. As much as I love books too, I don't want to be stuck in that place all day. I want to go home.

"Come, Marie. We're going to find this library." Mummy took my hand and led me out the diner after paying for the food. She got a funny looks from Ruby after using the card but the woman didn't say anything.

Mummy must have gotten directions from Ruby because it didn't take long for us to get there. Unfortunately, the place was locked and boarded up. That didn't stop Mummy from peeking through the wood to see inside.

"Are we really not going back to Daddy? He wasn't hurting anybody." I pulled on her dress. She vaguely registered me trying to get her attention.

"I don't know that. He already lied about the wraith. What if this is that all over again."

I scowled and pulled harder on her dress. Right now her love of books was annoying. "It's not fair to hold that against him if you already forgave him. And you said you had to stay with him to help him. Don't heroes help others make good choices?"

"Marie, it's not that simple." Mummy leveled me with a tired, broken look. "He has to let me in if I'm going to help him."

"Then try again, like you do for me. If Daddy's your True Love then you can't quit."

"Children." She shook her head fondly. "They make things sound so easy."

I didn't understand why she was being so stubborn. I remembered all the times someone would hurt me and I closed myself off. Mummy would always pry and pry until I finally broke down and told her what was wrong. Why couldn't she just do that for Daddy?

"Excuse me, Miss."

Mummy bumped into me and then whipped around. A stranger had snuck up on us. The man was older and his bright red hat stuck out on him.

"You startled me." Mummy exhaled with a hand over her heart.

"I-I was just wondering if you had any spare change?" The man asked.

"Oh, no, sorry. I-I don't have any money on me."

"What about a friend? Are you meeting anyone here?" The man nervously looked around. He was acting weird.

"Uh, no. Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure." The man suddenly grabbed her and dragged her away.

"Mummy!" I slammed my fist on the man's back. He brushed the attack off like it was nothing.

"Sorry, kid. I was only paid for one." The man backhanded me and I fell to the ground. I tasted blood on my lip. By the time I got back up, the man had disappeared with Mummy.

I trembled from the oncoming panic and tears. I could hardly see or breathe, the tears were too much. This was worse than all the times we were separated in the ward. I had no one to help me.

Daddy! I had to find him, he could save her!

I started running for Daddy's house. Some people tried to stop me and ask what was wrong but I ignored them. I had no time to lose. I hadn't gotten far but my lungs were burning at this point and I was forced to stop. Another person stopped and asked if I was alright. I looked up to reply and spotted Daddy walking with two other people. One of them I recognized as Ruby. I raced over to them.

"Daddy!" I screamed, barreling into him and nearly knocking him over with the force of my hug.

"Did she just say, Daddy?" A male and female voice said at the same time.

"Marie?!" Daddy frantically pulled me off to examine me. "What's wrong? Where's your Mother?"

"S-She…" I wheezed, desperately trying to calm my breathing.

"Woah, kid. Take a deep breath and tell us what's wrong." I recognized the man as the one that had barged into Daddy's shop about the wraith.

"David, I know her. She was with Belle earlier." Ruby worriedly took in my appearance. "Who did that to you?"

"I'll kill whoever laid hands on you." Daddy waved his hand over my face. I felt magic course through me and heal the cut on my lip.

"Hold on, Gold. There's no need for violence." David attempted to appease Daddy.

"Mr. Nolan-" I cut Daddy off before he could snap.

"A man with a beard and red cap took Mummy, please help her!"

The three adults went pale.

"Miss Lucas, I suggest you find Belle quickly." Daddy's eyes flashed dangerously.

Ruby sniffed the coat Mummy had worn and pointed to the shop at the end of the street. "Her trail ands here."

Daddy took my hand and limped toward the shop.

"Wait, Gold. I don't think it's a good idea to involve a child in this. One of us should take her back to the station." David stole a look at my terrified face.

"And give the kidnapper another opportunity to take her? I think not. She is safest with me." Daddy stopped in front of a flower shop. Ruby sneezed as she got closer.

"I can't track her anymore, it must be the flowers. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This is her Father's shop." Daddy snarled, bursting inside. I held on to the back of his suit.

Do the brave thing and courage will follow. I repeated Mummy's mantra over and over in my head. She needed my help.

"You again." A man stomped up to Daddy. "Out. This is a private establishment and you're not welcome!"

"Where's Belle?" Daddy jabbed his finger into the man's chest. He wasn't the one who kidnapped Mummy. Ruby said she was here, was she wrong?

"We got a report of your daughter being kidnapped. Do you know anything, Moe?" David stepped forward to diffuse the situation.

Moe is Mummy's Father? This man is my Grandfather, Maurice the knight?

"She's safe. So you can stop looking." Moe insisted, glaring hatefully at Daddy.

"Where is she?" Daddy repeated.

A part of me was scared of his anger and I stepped back from Daddy. Another part of me was demanding that he hurt this man for taking Mummy from me. What is wrong with me?

"You will destroy Belle like you destroy everything else. I won't let that happen."

"Moe, kidnapping Belle in front of her daughter because of who she chose to be with is crazy." David pushed the two men back from each other and fixed Moe with a stern glare.

"D-Daughter? My Belle has no daughter." Moe froze in disbelief for a moment until he turned red and angrily shoved Daddy. "You monster! How dare you defile my Belle and force her to carry your devil spawn."

"I'm no devil spawn!" I shouted. I hated being called that!

Moe rapidly shook his head after laying eyes on me for the first time. "No, no. You are no grandchildren of mine!"

"Geez, you're awful. She's a kid, not some monster." Ruby set her hands on my shoulder. Her angry frown was on par with Daddy's.

"And you best not ever disrespect my child like that again, or you'll end up in a worse condition than last time." Daddy stepped in front of me, blocking Moe's view of me. "Now, what have you done with Belle?"

"There's only one way to get her away from you."

"What have you done?!"

"I have to make her forget about you! No matter the cost. Even if it means she forgets me, too."

Daddy tipped backwards, horrified.

"Gold?" David was discomforted by the display.

"H-He's sending her across the town line."

I didn't understand what that meant but the adults did. Moe looked smug. David and Daddy were livid. Ruby's grip on my shoulders became tight and she pulled me into her embrace.

"What's going to happen to Mummy?" I dared to ask.

"Absolutely nothing because we're stopping this." David took ahold of Moe's arm and forced him out the shop. "Where are you sending Belle across? You know we have patrols on the Storybrooke Line to make sure no one crosses accidentally. So how are you planning to pull it off?"

Moe refused to answer. I gasped when Daddy shoved Moe into a van and held his cane over Moe's throat. The florist choked from the violent attack.

"Where?! Where are you sending her across? Tell me where!" Daddy shouted.

"Stop it! You're gonna kill him." David wrenched Daddy off Moe. He held his hand up to stop Daddy from attacking again. "Don't do this in front of your daughter."

Daddy remembered himself and shamefully glanced at me.

"I-I'm not scared." I muttered, bitting my trembling lip. A small, rueful smile appeared on Daddy's face.

"Of course the Dark One's child isn't afraid." Moe wheezed, cradling his bruised neck.

"That's enough…" David stopped mid-sentence and seized Moe's hand to inspect it. "You've been in the mines…the tunnels. They lead out of town."

"I'll drive." Ruby rushed to the driver's seat. David pushed Moe into the back of the van. Daddy helped me up and I sat on his lap.

Ruby's driving was erratic but we quickly got to the mines. Daddy wasted no time and teleported us to the bottom of the place. I felt woozy and bumped into Ruby. She held me steady. Daddy flicked his hand and a wave of purple magic flew outward.

"What are you doing?" David wearily watched him work his magic.

"Bringing Belle back."

I heard a loud screeching noise and then a cart rolled towards us. Mummy was inside.

"That is seriously…wow." Ruby gaped at the magical feat.

Daddy flicked his hand again as the cart stopped in front of him. David helped Mummy out of the cart.

"Belle, are you alright?" Daddy rushed up to her.

"I, uh, I think so." She breathlessly replied.

"Do you remember who I am?"

"I do. Rumplestiltskin…I-I remember." Mummy hugged Daddy. Her eyes caught mine over his shoulder. She let go of Daddy and held her arms out for me. "And I remember you, Marie."

I hugged her, relived to have her back.

"Thank you for what you just did Rumple, but that doesn't change that you're too cowardly to be honest with me." I sighed into Mummy's stomach.

"But Belle, I-"

Moe talked over Daddy. "I tried to tell him that, Belle. Come with me, darling."

"After what you just tried to do to me? And not to mention how my daughter was assaulted by your thug, Smee. You're no better, Father." I was forced to step back from Mummy when she started punctuating her shouts with her hands. "You don't get to decide what I do or how I feel. I do." Her hand slipped into mine and tugged me away. "If either of you cared about me, you would've listened. I don't wanna see either of you again. Ever"

I sent a pleading look Daddy's way but he didn't stop Mummy from leaving. He sadly tipped his head for me to follow her. I sadly trudged after.

Why were both my parent so stupidly stubborn?

 


	4. Chapter 4

"The syrup goes on the pancakes, the um, round things but I kind of like when it gets on everything." Ruby gleefully dangled the syrup bottle over Mummy's pancakes, pouring the sweet liquid over them. Mummy looked fascinated.

"You know, uh, thank you. And not just for this but…for everything."

"No worries. And stay here until you're on your feet. Granny will be fine with it." Ruby smiled at us. "Oh, I almost forgot. Someone dropped this off for you at the front desk." She placed a small box on the counter for Mummy before taking another order to a customer.

I stopped eating to watch her open it. There was a key inside with a tag that said 'Library'. Mummy bit her lip in excitement. Who could've given her that?

"This is wonderful. I can't wait to see what kind of books this land has." Her enthusiasm was contagious and I found myself smiling too. I wanted her to be happy. "We can read together just like we used to, Marie."

"I'd like that." I agreed.

She reached over and brushed my hair out of my face. Since yesterday, Mummy had made it her mission to be as cheerful as possible to make me feel better. It wasn't working like she wanted but I didn't let it show. Leaving Daddy hurt more than I thought it would.

We finished our meal faster now that Mummy had an objective for the day. She paid for the food and once more we went to the library. My eyes darted around for Smee as Mummy opened the doors. There was no sign of the man or anyone else lurking suspiciously by. It was dark inside and Mummy's heels echoed.

"We may sit in our library and yet be in all quarters of the Earth." Daddy emerged from behind one of the shelves. I ran over, happily hugging him. "Hello, my dearest Marie."

"You came for us, I knew you would." I whispered. Daddy planted a soft kiss on my head.

"You gave me the key?" Mummy swung the object in her hand.

"I heard of your interest and I…I made some inquiries. There's an apartment for the caretaker, if you want it."

She shook her head. "I-If this is some way to win me back after everything you…"

Daddy waved his hand in denial. "That's not why I'm here." He took a step closer to her. "I came because you're right, about me…I am a coward. I have been my entire life. I tried to make up for it by collecting power and the power became so important that I couldn't let go…not even…when that meant losing the most important person in my life."

What is he talking about?

"Your son." Both their expressions turned sad.

"Baelfire is his name. After he left, I dedicated myself to finding him. I went down many, many paths until I found a curse that could take me to the land where he'd escaped."

"Here."

"And I found myself in this little town with only one thing left to do…wait for the curse to be broken so that I could leave and find him."

"But instead of looking for him, you brought magic."

"Because I'm still a coward. Magic has become a crutch that I can't walk without and even if I could, I know now I can never leave this place."

"Because anyone who leaves forgets the people they love." Mummy leaned on one of the shelves. "So when you go to look for Baelfire…you won't know him."

Daddy lowered his head to hide his broken expression. "Magic comes with a price." He moved in front of Mummy. "Belle, I have to break this new curse. That's why I was using magic that night you saw me down in the basement…I have lost so much that I loved. I didn't wanna lose you or Marie again without the two of you knowing…everything."

Mummy's eyes teared up as Daddy caressed her cheek.

"Goodbye, Belle." He said softly before laying his hand on my head. "Goodbye, Marie."

"You're not supposed to say _goodbye_ to me." I sniffled and grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away.

"Marie, you are better off with your Mother. It hurts me to this but it's what's best for you." Daddy weakly tried to pull away.

"No, no. I've waited my whole life to meet you. You're not allowed to say goodbye." I stubbornly held him in place. His resolve slowly cracked from gazing into my pleading eyes.

"Do you…um, have ever had a hamburger?" Mummy shyly questioned Daddy, wiping at her watery eyes.

"Yes, of course."

"Well, I haven't, nor has Marie. I hear that Granny's makes a great one. M-Maybe we could all…try it sometime?"

He all but melted. "I would like that."

"You still have to me to the beach. I want a seashell necklace." I reminded him. He chuckled.

"And I shall make you a beautiful one." Daddy tapped my nose.

"I'll hold you to that."

oOo

"Am I being punished?" I blankly stared at the building that had 'Storybrooke Academy' at the top in big letters. There were kids and parents running around. This place was too chaotic for me.

"Of course not, silly. Why would you say that?" Mummy smiled radiantly. She loved the idea of children gathering together to learn. According to her, education was reserved for children of nobles and royalty in the Enchanted Forest. Here in Storybrooke, this school was a chance for me to get a formal education instead of Mummy's unusual lessons from when we resided in a cell.

"You're making me go to a strange place for five days in stead of letting me stay home." I whined.

The concept of school didn't make sense to me and no amount of begging could convince Mummy to let me not attend, after Daddy explained its importance in this land. Why should I care about high school or college when they are dark magic users running amok. School sound like such a waste of time.

"Don't be like that, Marie. School sounds like it'll be lots of fun. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends, too."

"I doubt anyone wants to be friends with the Dark One's daughter." Moe and the Evil Queen's taunts echoed in the back of my head.

I blamed the nasty feeling in my stomach and my overheated skin for my poor attitude. From the time I woke up this morning, I haven't felt well. I should have said something but Mummy was excited to attend the orientation the school was hosting for all the parents to speak with the teachers and I didn't want to spoil that for her. Now that the curse was broken many families needed to reacquaint themselves with Storybrooke life. Daddy was supposed to be joining us as well to see who my teachers would be.

"If someone doesn't want to be friends with you because of that then you don't need them as friends. Real friends will love you for who you are, not where you come from." Mummy imparted one of her important life lessons on me. I nodded in understanding. Her advice usually turned out to be right. "Rumple!"

I whipped around and saw Daddy walking towards us with a bag under his arm.

"Good morning, girls."

"What is that?" Mummy gestured to the pink and purple bag.

"It's a backpack for Marie. It has her uniform in it as well." Daddy handed the bag to me. I eagerly opened it and spotted a bunch of things inside. Mummy was more interested in the uniform protected by a plastic covering.

"Why are the children required to wear uniforms? That seems…more like a military tradition."

"Well, schools are run much like armies. Except they're less harsh. Though, if our child takes more after me, we'll be getting phone calls everyday." Daddy joked.

"Phone calls?" Mummy scrunched her face up at the term.

"My apologies, Belle. I forgot that you aren't accustomed to this land's ways. I'll show you." He pulled out an item from his pocket. My parents became wrapped in their own world as Daddy described the wonders of cellphones.

My head started to hurt as an image of a girl my age running into a school, popped into my mind. The little girl was thrilled to start school and talked to everyone she ran into. The memory was odd…that girl didn't look anything like me.

Why am I seeing these memories?

"Rumplestiltskin."

Daddy and Mummy turned to face the person calling for the Dark One.

"It's the man who helped us escape." I pointed out. Jefferson wasn't dressed in hospital garbs this time but a stranger version of a suit. There was blonde child with him.

"It's nice to see you again, little imp. And you too, Belle." Jefferson performed a dramatic bow that made me laugh. Normally, I'd get mad from being called imp but since it was Jefferson, the man who saved us and an old friend of Daddy and Mummy, I didn't take offense.

"Jeff, it's been too long. I haven't seen you since I was a maid at the Dark Castle…discounting the breakout." Mummy hugged Jefferson before smiling at the little girl. "Grace, you've gotten so big. Do you remember me?"

"Yes, Aunty Belle." Grace accepted Mummy's hug and Daddy was given a bright smile. She turned to me next. "And you are?"

"M-Marie." I stuttered under the attention. I'd never met anyone near my age before.

"That's a pretty name. What grade are you in?"

I looked to Mummy for the answer. It was Daddy that answered Grace's question.

"She'll be in the first grade." He said with a hint of pride.

"Grace is in the fourth grade with Henry." Jefferson's easy smile went sour as he glared at someone off to the side. I saw a brunette boy with David. The woman arguing with David stirred something ugly in me.

"Why is she here? The Evil Queen terrorizes children." I frowned and balled my fist up. My parents were shocked by my tone but Jefferson wasn't bothered.

"Regina is Henry's adoptive Mother. Charming shouldn't have let her come. She doesn't deserve to be near Henry or any child but heroes are always so forgiving." He hissed.

I was surprised to hear Henry was the Evil Queen's son. I'll have to stay away form him. What if he's like his mother? I couldn't handle a Evil Prince.

"Papa…you're holding my hand too hard." Grace tugged on their enjoined hands. Jefferson abruptly let go and apologized for hurting her.

"Let's all calm down, Regina isn't causing any problems and neither should we." Mummy specifically looked at me and Daddy. I huffed, crossing my arms and wishing that the Evil Queen would disappear.

Luckily, the teachers announced that orientation was beginning and the parents were free to join their children in their homerooms. Jefferson and Grace left after agreeing to arrange a playdate with me. My parents both held my hand as we entered the school. The entire experience passed by in a blur for me. The school was like a labyrinth and there were too many people in the small hallways.

I'm not sure I'm going to like this place.

"Marie, sweetheart are you okay?" Mummy stopped walking and bent down to my height.

"I-I don't feel good." I muttered, overcome by the heat.

"Let's sit her down over there, Belle." Daddy indicated a bench. Mummy didn't hesitate to pick me up and set me down on the bench. Parents curiously watched but stayed away due to Daddy's fierce glare.

"Rumple, she's burning up!" Mummy's cool hand felt nice on my sweaty forehead.

"Then we'll need to take her to the hospital." I saw her flinch after hearing the word 'hospital'.

"D-Do we really need to go there? C-Can't you fix this?"

Daddy picked up on Mummy's fear and soothed her with a simple touch to her shoulder. "Sweetheart, I wouldn't suggest it if it wasn't the best option. Healing Marie would come at a price that I don't want her to pay."

She lowered her head shamefully. "You're right, that was foolish of me."

"No, no, not foolish, just concerned. As any parent would be." He assured her with a smile which was returned by her.

"Let's get her to the hospital." Mummy picked me back up and carried me out the school with Daddy right behind her.

Seeing as I was already sick, neither of them wanted to make that worse by teleporting, leaving Daddy to drive us to the hospital. By the time I was able to see a doctor, I was shaking and sweating like crazy in Mummy's lap.

"Mr. Gold, I didn't think I'd see you here. Your magic is supposedly superior to science and can heal anything. What need do you have of a doctor?" A blonde man smirked lazily at Daddy.

"I'm in no mood for your quips, Dr. Whale. Do your job and help my daughter." Daddy snarled.

"So the rumors are true, you have a child. I never would have guessed." Dr. Whale took a quick look at me before telling Mummy to follow him. "What seems to be the problem with her?"

"She's very feverish and won't stop shaking…Marie was fine this morning." Mummy bit back tears as we entered a white room.

"I see. Place her down on the bed and I'll start the examination." Dr. Whale sat down on a chair and rolled over to the front of the bed.

"N-No." I weakly argued. This room was too much like my other one. There were needles and bottles all over in here.

"Marie, you have to let go so the doctor can find out what's wrong." Mummy tugged on my arms, attempting to dislodge me form her neck.

"No." I dug my face further into her neck.

Needles. That horrible nurse liked shoving needles into my arm. He's going to do the same thing. I'm not sick, there's nothing wrong with me!

"Rosemary you have to calm down! Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise." Mummy rubbed my back, rocking in place to quiet my teary protests.

"I-I don't wanna be here…I wanna go home!" I sobbed.

"R-Rumple, I think this reminds her too much of downstairs."

"Marie." Daddy called, lightly touching my head. I tilted my head to peak over Mummy's shoulder. "Go to sleep, dear one." He waved his hand and I immediately felt sleepy.

I hate hospitals.

 


End file.
